This specification relates to an attachment to a pair of glasses, e.g. eyeglasses or sun glasses, that blocks solar radiation. When outdoors, individuals wear sunglasses, hats, sunblock, and clothing to block exposure to solar radiation. Additionally, as individuals operate a motor vehicle, one side of the face and ear are exposed to the sun. Individuals may attach a barrier to block the sun.